


The Reason to Stay

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Danny "Danno" Williams - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, H50, Hawaii 5-0 - Freeform, M/M, Sort Of, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: “I’ll make you a deal buddy” he choked out the words ”if you don't leave me. I won't leave you.”Or: Steve realizes what he needs to do. Aka, a sort of 10x22 fix-it fic
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	The Reason to Stay

This is what Steve thought he wanted.

To go on some sort of trip. Fly somewhere on his own. Even without Danny. Even if at this point in their lives when they did everything together. Steve felt like isolating himself. Giving himself time to heal, after everything.

If he began to think about it. He might fall into a black hole he might not come back from.

The man before him had been beaten. Tied up by the wrists. Had to escape using his wits. Then right before he made it out the door, he was shot.

Steve rubbed his eyes. He felt the crust start to form on them. God, he needed coffee.

Danny laid in the bed, unciuous. Hooked up to IV bags. The doctors didn’t mention any sign or give any hope of Danny waking up soon.

Steve just wanted to hold him. So he settled for his hand. Rubbing his thumb across the back of Danny’s hand. It was all he could do, for now.

“I’ll make you a deal buddy” he choked out the words ”if you don't leave me. I won't leave you.”

  
**_A week later_ **

Steve walked out onto the beach, the salty air hitting his nose, along with the sight of Danny sitting in one of the wooden chairs that’s been sitting the same spot for the past decade. ‘Almost like them’ a terrible thought. Or rather it was further proof that this was home; that Steve was lying to himself if he were to leave.

Steve joined Danny, plopping down on the seat next to him.

"Hey"  
"Hey" Danny returned.

"I see that cut above your eyebrow is healing a bit. How you feeling?" Steve licked his lips.  
"Depressed" Danny responded.  
"Depressed! Why are you depressed?" He turned his whole body to Danny, giving every bit of his attention to him.

Danny thought for a second. Steve could see the gears turning in his head.  
"You know that lady, that nice nurse? she was bringing me those Jell-O's with the whipped cream on top? Yeah I miss her, she was very nice."

It was Steve's turn to think. "Yeah, can I give you a word of advice? Don't mistake a caregiver for someone who cares. She was getting paid to be nice to you."  
"Oh, really?....You know, Jealousy is not, uh- pretty on you." Danny squinted.

Steve studied Danny’s face, he noticed the lines around his eyes, how they must’ve gotten more prominent through the years. Hell, Steve bets he himself has them too. All of the squinting in the sun and laughing at each other's jokes.

"So..." Danny sighed "What are you going to do? Travel the world? Take a vow of silence like Buda? You should really consider the latter."

Steve chuckled. "I think I have everything right here already." He clasped his hands together "I realized that I don’t need to leave this place." He eyed Danny. "there's no point."

Danny looked right back at him.

“I mean, there is a point Steven. You would be able to take time for yourself.”  
“I can take time for myself, if I retire.”

Danny opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Nothing? Alright.” Steve looked at the ocean, still as blue as the first time they shared beers together on this very same beach. "I guess...i just can't continue five-o any longer. I don’t know that I can put myself on the line like that anymore. I'm not as young as I used to be. Neither of us are.” he looked at Danny.

Danny tilted his head. “what? are you saying I'm old?”

“While that is partially true.” He grinned. “I also realized when a-certain-someone was in the hospital that I just couldn't leave them.”

Danny didn’t respond. They just stared back at each other. They had done that a few times before. Just stare. It was comfortable, it didn’t feel awkward or tense. It was just some sort of understanding between them. People have joked that they talk telepathically. Maybe it was true.

“Well….” Danny dryly swallowed. “if you’re not saying on five-oh then neither am I."  
Steve looked down at the sand.  
"What is Hawaii going to do if we both retire?” Steve muttered.  
“I guess Hawaii just needs to learn how to live without us. It'll still have the kids, Tani, Quinn, Junior...lincoln. Lincoln taking up your role of the reckless military guy.”  
“Ha. Funny.” Steve leaned back in his chair, he shut his eyes “Retirement it is."

Danny watched him.  
After a few seconds Steve spoke up. “What's wrong?”  
“What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong?”  
“You're looking at me, I can feel it.”  
“I...okay maybe i was.” Danny admitted.  
“Still think I'm attractive after 10 years?”  
“Shut up.”  
Steve opened his eyes, only to be met with blue sky.

He turned to Danny. “feel like a beer?"  
“I can't have alcohol, I'm taking meds”  
Steve was already on his feet “since when has that stopped me?”  
Danny scoffed. “you're a bad influence.”  
“Do you want one or not?”  
“Fuck it, give me one.” Danny leaned back into the chair.  
Steve grinned and headed for the house.  
“But if my liver fails, It's on you! You better give me back my liver if that happens!”  
“Yes dear!” Steve yelled back, already halfway there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i come back 6 months later with a late fix-it fic. (That i wrote at 3 am.)
> 
> A lots happened since then, and yet the finale still makes me emotional.  
> Other than that, thank you for reading! Go show the boys some love in the comments. Feeling extra sappy about them at the moment.


End file.
